


A Song to Move Mammon

by Laylah



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Primal Beast Shenanigans, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: "What's wrong?" Katalina asks as soon as it's quiet. Her voice is so lovely. Her mouth is so pretty. She's tipping Lyria's chin up with one hand to look her in the eyes and Lyria wants her to follow that up with a kiss so much.
Relationships: Katalina Alize/Lyria
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: What Fen Do (Instead of Going Outside)





	A Song to Move Mammon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Welsper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/gifts).



> Traditionally Mammon is more specifically associated with desire for wealth, but the descriptions in GBF lean hard on a more expansive domain of desire, and hey. Why not.

There's this kind of _energy_ in the crowd at Aoidos' shows, even before he comes on stage. It's like everyone's so excited, it's a little contagious. This is the third show Lyria has been to since Rackam and Vyrn started sitting in with him as his band, and they're always wonderful. She's fidgeting in place in the crowd, waiting for the band to come on stage, with Katalina a sturdy, comforting presence at her back. Katalina's not all that excited about the music but she comes along to support the crew, and to make sure that nothing happens to Lyria if the crowd gets rowdy. She's basically the sweetest.

Rackam and Vyrn come out first and the crowd already loves them, but when Aoidos walks out they scream so loud it almost hurts to hear. He smiles that dreamy smile of his like he's looking out into the distance, seeing something most people can't see, and he lets his fingers brush over the strings of his guitar.

Lyria doesn't know a whole lot about music, honestly. There's been just so much to discover and so much to do since Katalina helped her escape! It's hard to study anything really in depth. But she knows what makes her happy, and Aoidos' shows do that. His lyrics don't make a whole lot of sense but he puts a lot of passion into them, and the sound of his guitar feels like it washes over her like waves. It's not _quite_ magic, but it's something really close.

Maybe closer than usual, this time. Lyria's swaying to the music, sort of halfway dancing, and singing along when she knows the words, and she's starting to feel... caught up in it, in a strange sort of way. She feels warm, and energized, and sort of tingly all over. It's a good feeling! Just a strange one. Maybe it's some new technique Aoidos learned in his pursuit of the perfect music.

But it just gets more intense as the show goes on. Lyria's whole body feels so strange, her skin sensitive, her body hot. She can feel the beat of the music between her legs. She's breathing in time with it. Eventually the feeling starts to overwhelm the music, like she can't think about anything other than how shivery hot she is, how much it would help to have somebody touch her—strong hands on her skin and all that intense focus, all that beautiful _passion_ that Aoidos brings to his work—

Wait.

Turning around is like pushing against the tide, but Lyria does it, stumbling a little from the resistance to moving against the music. She meets Katalina's eyes and doesn't even have to say anything to make herself understood.

Katalina leans down to speak close to her ear, over the music: "Do you need a break?"

The heat of her breath makes Lyria shiver all over and reach for her, clinging reflexively to her cloak. "I think... getting out of here would be good?"

"Of course." Katalina takes her hand and turns, confident and determined, to clear a path through the crowd. Lyria wants to hold onto those proud shoulders. She wants to feel those capable hands slip under her dress and—she's stumbling as she walks, dizzy from the waves of need washing through her. Other people in the crowd look like they're feeling it too, staring toward the stage with naked, overwhelming longing. The other times they've been to see Aoidos perform have been exciting but nothing like this. Why is it so different this time?

Katalina finds a door in the back of the concert hall and pushes it open, heedless of the "no entry" sign. They slip into a dimly lit hallway, and as the door closes the music fades to a dull thrumming through the wall.

"What's wrong?" Katalina asks as soon as it's quiet. Her voice is so lovely. Her mouth is so pretty. She's tipping Lyria's chin up with one hand to look her in the eyes and Lyria wants her to follow that up with a kiss so much.

"I feel," Lyria starts, and blushes hot with embarrassment. It's still hard to say, no matter how strong the feeling is. "I keep wanting to..."

"Is it a primal beast?" Katalina asks. "Something with powers like Mammon's?"

Mammon, of course—the way she affected people on the Jewel Resort and made them obsessed with their desires was a lot like the way this feels. Even if this has nothing to do with gold and jewels, and everything to do with... well, something Lyria thinks is more valuable in any case.

"Maybe," Lyria says. She touches the jewel on her chest and tries to focus past the way the music still feels like it's setting her heartbeat, and that pulse is pounding between her thighs. She reaches out with her heart, looking for an unsettled primal that could be affecting people like this.

For a few seconds, nothing changes. Then Mammon's presence floods her senses so completely that her knees buckle and she whimpers. Katalina catches her before she can fall—of course she does, of course Katalina is always there, any time Lyria needs anything, she's the best—and Lyria leans into her, breathing her in, pressing as close as she can get.

"L-Lyria," Katalina stammers. "What are you sensing?" She's tense all over, like she doesn't know what to do.

"It's Mammon," Lyria gets out, trying to hold still and not rub herself against Katalina like a cat. "She's been hungry since we took her away from the casino, and then we got here with all of Aoidos' fans, all wanting the same thing, it got her attention, I'm s-sorry," and that last part is because she's not holding still anymore and when her hips hitch against Katalina's thigh it makes her panties pull tight and that feels better than it has any reason to. She immediately doubles her efforts to not move, because this must be _so_ awkward for Katalina and she knows she'd be much more embarrassed herself if she could stop thinking about how good it feels.

"It's all right, you don't need to apologize for anything," Katalina says, even though her voice is shaking, because she's really just the sweetest. "How do we fix it? How can we calm her down?"

Lyria closes her eyes and tries to think. It's so much worse since she made that actual connection with the primal. "We don't have enough people here to fight her, I don't think, not before she can take over the audience." Katalina has a hand on her waist and it's so good and she wants more and how can she even say this? "Maybe—maybe we could give her something she wants? So she doesn't feel like she needs to push everyone out there to do it?"

"That sounds like a good plan," Katalina says. "I... What can we give her that she wants? I think I have an idea, but I don't want to assume—"

Lyria stretches up to kiss her, because trying to keep talking right now is just more than she can stand and surely this will be explanation enough. Katalina moans against her mouth and just that sound is enough to make heat pulse in the core of her and spread out through her limbs. She can feel Mammon's attention focusing on her, on them, as Katalina's tongue slips into her mouth and Katalina's hands slide up her sides. It feels so good and she wants so much more. 

When Katalina pulls back from the kiss, Lyria whimpers. Her mouth feels so empty when it shouldn't when having it filled was so right.

"Does it feel like that helps?" Katalina asks. 

"Yes," Lyria says, " _please_." She tries to hook a leg around Katalina's to get herself something to push against, without even thinking about it, and loses her balance—but Katalina catches her before she can fall, pushing her back against the wall. She whines, her hips arching up but not finding anything to push against. It almost _hurts_ , she needs to be touched so much.

"Don't worry," Katalina says. "I'm here for you." She keeps her hands on Lyria's waist and sinks to her knees, pressing a kiss right where Lyria's belly button is under her dress, and the fabric is thin enough that her warm breath teases Lyria's skin. Lyria's heart pounds, and she can feel Mammon's energy playing up and down her spine, wanting and anticipating and so _focused_.

Katalina's hands slip under the hem of Lyria's dress to catch hold of her panties and start tugging them down. Lyria whimpers, gathering her dress up in her hands to pull it out of the way so she can watch. Katalina doesn't look like she's just on a mission to save everyone at the concert. She looks like she's right where she wants to be as she skins Lyria's panties down and off, as she leans in and kisses her mound—as she closes her eyes, presses even closer, and drags her tongue between Lyria's legs where the ache of needing touch is the strongest.

Lyria makes a desperate, throaty sound, shivering all through her body. It's exactly what she's craving, the touch of Katalina's tongue gentle but firm, stroking her steadily. She lets go of her dress with one hand so she can reach for Katalina, fingers tangling in her hair—she just means to hold on, to ground herself in the face of this feeling, but Katalina moans against her flesh and she shudders, her grip tightening despite herself. She can't tell how much of this feeling is Mammon driving her and how much is just that Katalina is wonderful and treating her so well.

Katalina moans again, her tongue moving faster, and one of her hands circles Lyria's ankle to squeeze. Pleasure thrums through Lyria's whole body, like the way Aoidos' music vibrates straight into her bones when it's loud, and for a second she can barely breathe.

When that wave has crested and she can think at all, she can feel Mammon's delight, the primal's hungry gratitude and craving for just a little—"More," Lyria says, "please, just a little, i-in me?"

Katalina shivers hard, looking up to meet Lyria's eyes. She slides a hand up the inside of Lyria's thigh and Lyria spreads her legs a little wider to make it easier. Katalina's fingers brush just there, where Lyria feels like she's melting, where she's aching for it, and then press _in_ , opening her, filling her up just the way she needs.

She tries to tell Katalina how good it is, how intense everything feels right now, but she can barely start to form words before they dissolve into whimpers again. She's losing herself in the feel of Katalina's mouth and fingers, the way they make the tension rise inside her—higher, tighter, closer to breaking—and she cries out when the peak hits, shuddering hard, light blossoming across her vision. Her knees buckle, her legs threatening to give out, and Katalina catches her with a hand under her thigh so she won't fall.

The climax crests and recedes and that's enough, that's all her body can take right now. Lyria lets go of Katalina's hair; the gentlest push on her shoulder is enough to make her sit back on her heels and look up.

"Are you all right?"

Lyria nods. "Thank you," she says. "I'm good and, and I think Mammon is okay for now, too."

"Good," Katalina says. She slips her fingers out so gently, always so careful, and helps Lyria slide down the wall to sit on the floor in front of her. "She's not trying to influence your feelings anymore?"

"No," Lyria says confidently. She does want to do that again, but... only because she liked how it felt, not because it's feeding a primal beast whose energy she holds.

"Thank goodness," Katalina says. She leans back as if she's about to get up. "Do you want to try to watch the end of the show, or—"

Lyria leans in after her and kisses her before she can put proper distance between them. Katalina's lips are sticky and faintly salty and Lyria knows that's the taste of _her_ on Katalina's mouth and knowing that is a little thrill all by itself.

"I'd like that," she says when she pulls back from the kiss. "It's nice to support our friends. But after we get back to the ship, will you show me how you like to be touched? I want to make you feel good, too."

The way Katalina blushes is the cutest thing ever but it's never been as cute as it is right now. "If you'd like to," she says. "Yes. Yes, we can do that."


End file.
